Kaze No Stigma :Winds Of Remembering:
by HatsuYumi
Summary: Dispatcher: I do not Own Kaze No Stigma. Though I wish I could continue it for Mr. Yamato Takahiro I cannot. Kazuma returns to Ayano and they grow closer together. Ayano and Kazuma have grown closer together sense their last Youma fight. But then, they notice something strange going on in Tokyo. Ren, Kazuma, and Ayano then start their rush to save Tokyo; Once Again.
1. Kaze No Stigma Urgent Message

**If you have heard of**** Kaze No Stigma****, I'm sure you probably know that the owner,** **Yamato Takahiro, has died. A lot of people have tried their best to continue the series, which now remains Un-Finished. Today, I was going through some of AznAnimeFreak4life's amazing Season 2 of ****Kaze No Stigma****, and thought to myself, How amazing it would be to make my own Season 2! So today, I am making the first Chapter to "Kaze No Stigma S2 Wind Changes"! And some rules of my writings are:**

**I will always go through my stories to make sure all the Grammar/Spelling is done correctly and is easy to read.**

**They have details to explain what happened/happens.**

**I will add/post a new story each week.**

**I will read each and every Comment on my story.**

**If a special Holiday, I will make sure to make one in honor of that Holiday!**

**If any more questions please mail me or if you have a yahoo you can e-mail me! Email: Crazy10077 . I can't wait to get started! If you see any Mistakes, please mail me and tell me right away, and I will be starting polls today also. I might be starting The Sacred Blacksmith Season 2 Sept. 15****th****! So that means I'll be starting it on my birthday! And before any of you haters say I am a horrible writer, I hope you know you're talking to a 10 year older. So, yeah. I am not going to be as good as AznAnimeFreak4life! **

**STORY UPDATES:**

**9/1/12 - - - Urgent Message - - - Add of Kaze No Stigma S2 C1 ** [MORE SOON]


	2. Chapter 1 A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma. Though I wish I did, I have no ownership of this series. Thank you!

Ayano looked into Kazuma deep dreamy eyes, "Ayano, I will always love you…" Kazuma said to Ayano. Ayano blushed and beamed. "And I will always love you, Kazuma Yugami." Ayano said, as they leaned in for a kiss. Her dream stopped to a loud bang. "Ayano Kannagi! Answer my question!" The teacher looked infuriated from Ayano's muteness and crashed her slapping stick against the desk one more time, to get Ayano's attention. "Uh, many apologies Mrs. Sakura…" Ayano lowered her head to the floor, as the teacher marched by her desk to see the following student. Behind her, she could hear the class giggling. _**I just made myself look like a total IDIOT! **_ Ayano sighed and strode her pencil across the paper before her. _**What a dumb thought about Kazuma. That would NOT EVER happen, sense he still loves Tsui-ling. **_Ayano recalled the picture she saw in Kazuma's wallet… _**All he thinks about is Tsui-Ling, and when he isn't he's thinking about wanting her back. **_ Ayano shut her eyes, and remembered her having to fight Kazuma. _**He even went evil for her. Kazuma wouldn't ever do that for me… Ever. **_"Ayano!" She heard a little murmur beside to her. She turned her head and watched as Nanase delivered something to Yukari. "What?" Ayano whispered to her **friend**. "Meet me and Yukari at the deceased tree at lunch?" Nanase winked, "Uh…Sure." Ayano succeeded to let out before the teacher paced by her.

"So, Ayano… I am thinking you still have feelings for him?" Yukari said, as she bit into her tuna Sandwich. "Well… I don't know, but I know he doesn't have feelings for me…" Ayano said as she looked down at her Soggy Ham Sandwich. "I'm pretty sure he does, he's already told me and Yukari." Nanase gleamed, and let out a glorious smile. "Huh?! Kazuma would never have feelings for me. Especially sense Tsui-Ling is still in that little brain of his." Ayano said as she closed her eyes, and sighed. "Even if he did love me, I'm sure a teen and an Adult like him would last. I mean… I'm 18 and he's 21. He's a Perverted Womanizer and I'm practically a Virgin." Ayano looked up to the dead tree's branches; she remembered the pixie, Ayumi, and Ren's first love… "I'm sure Kazuma would sleep with you the first chance he gets!" Yukari giggled and watched as Ayano turned a dark red, and pretty much punched a poor kid that walked by her. "Hehe, I didn't know you could get so happy Ayano!" Yukari made a coo coo face to Nanase, who did the same as her. "I didn't know you two could make me grow an anger issue." Ayano growled at the two who were joking around. "Aw, Ayano… You can ask any question about love to me and Yukari, I'm sure you're going to need it with Kazuma!" Nanase giggled under her breath, and glanced at Yukari who was now on her side laughing. "I am so going to hurt one of you two these days." Ayano hissed, her eyes as sharp as daggers, which pierced both of them. "Well, look who can't take a joke." Yukari beamed at Ayano's Comment. Just as they could finish, they heard the bell ring. "Let's go, we need to get to class." Nanase said. Ayano got up to help her friends up, and they all walked down the hall to class.

Ayano limped into her room, dropped her heavy book bag on the floor and fell onto her bouncy Bed. _**Today was a long day. Well, better get some sleep tonight. Kazuma's taking me on a date tomorrow! **_Ayano cuddled to her pillow, and smiles as she dreams of Kazuma.

Sorry it was SO short! I promise next time I'll make a longer one!


	3. Chapter 2 A Date

Ayano limped into the room, slumped into her seat next to Ren, and groaned. "Ayano, how'd you sleep?" Jugo smiled, and dropped his chopsticks on his plate. "Oh… Hi father. I…I…. just couldn't sleep last night. And what's with Ren and the huge jacket?" Ayano eyed her poofy cousin. "Are you sure you're not going to have a sun stroke in that, Ren?" Ayano giggled, and took off the huge coat, and set it behind her gasping brother. "Thanks Ayano, but I think I might need the coat…" Ren gasped for air, "After all, I have A LOT to be afraid of!" Ren tried his best to explain to Ayano, but after a while of Ayano asking him what he meant, Ren finally forgot it, and continued eating. "Father? Have you been in any contact with Kazuma sense…" Ayano paused and looked a little pissed, she had COMPLETELY forgotten about her date with Kazuma, and shrieked. "I've got to go!" Ayano pushed her chair back, and ran swiftly out the door as if she was insane. "I hope Ayano stays safe. Wait, I hope Kazuma can survive a morning with her." Jugo smirked to his own joke, and then sipped his tea. "And I hope Ayano doesn't maw Kazuma like a tiger. And I'm sure she will." Ren giggled, and picked his chopsticks up again to continue his normal morning.

"Oh, and look who's finally here. Ayano, will I have to punish you for being late?" Kazuma smirked as Ayano slowed to a stop infront of the Morning Café. "I'm sorry…. I …. Am late…" Ayano said, trying to catch her breath again. "And what the hell do you mean by PUNISH?! You couldn't get those snagging hands on me, unless …unless…. Oh you get the point!" Ayano retorted and turned a light red; you could almost see the steam. "That's what I thought, and I'm sure you know what I mean by punishment. My usual." Kazuma seemed to enjoy seeing Ayano pissed again. It had been a month sense Ayano had fought Kazuma and had demolished a Youma… and the most powerful one at that. After Kazuma realized he loved Ayano, Kazuma asked for Ayano to be his girlfriend, but Kazuma and Ayano… really still don't get that close. And Yukari and Nanase enjoy every moment of them being together, but Ayano understands that Tsui-Ling is more important to Kazuma than Ayano. And it still hurts.

As Ayano gulps down every desert she gets, Kazuma sits in his seat, looking around the Café and sighs. "Ayano, don't choke… I don't want to lose my Job because you're to hungry." Kazuma smirked, and watched as Ayano practically threw an inside tantrum. "Kazuma, I'm sure you won't be laughing when I show up in your suit with a knife. So I would shut the hell up if I were you." Ayano retorted, and then growled. She put a lot of force into sticking her fork into the desert, and seemed pissed today. "Well, well, Ayano. You seem as if I ran over your cat." Kazuma replied, almost as if he wanted to take Ayano like he does his other slutty girls. "Kazuma, you know I would throw you out the windows If I could. And I'm sure I will one day. Even though you're my boyfriend now, doesn't mean I'm a slut now." Ayano put force in her words, and ate one more little bite of caramel & chocolate cake in her mouth. "Oh well, I tried," Kazuma smirked, and watched as a few ladies in tiny skirts giggled to each other and waved to Kazuma. All Kazuma could do with Ayano around was sit, and wait for her to finish. "So… Kazuma, what have you been doing lately… " Ayano lightened her voice into a little whimper, and just played with her food as she slumped in her seat. "Nothing, the usual." Kazuma replied, and raises Ayano's Suspicions, "Let me guess, the usual as in… Sleeping with slutty girls and not with your girlfriend?" Ayano squinted, and stopped eating the cake. "Ayano, are you suggesting I sleep with you instead?" Kazuma smirked, and Ayano groaned. "You pervert." Ayano was now embarrassed, and watched as the tiny skirted girls giggled to themselves, and Ayano threw a growl right back out the girls. "Kazuma. I'm sure I'm NEVER going to sleep with you. I don't do well in heat with idiots like you." Ayano slumped deeper. She hated admitting she was a virgin in public, and new she would much rather keep it a secret. The ONLY reason Kazuma knows she's a virgin is because when Kazuma slapped her butt she was horrified. So he knew actually quite well she was a virgin.

After Ayano finished her eating, Kazuma paid and they both left. As they walk down the long crowded streets, Kazuma finally sparks conversation. "So, Ayano… how's Jugo?" Kazuma asked Ayano, only trying his best to make her feel better from her pissed off expression. "Uh… good. He seems to be more joke crazy than usual. But he's been making up some stupid jokes lately. Different from usual. And Ren has been afraid of school lately. He hasn't talked to anybody at school for a while. But overall, everything seems great! All the maids seem happy too." Ayano had tried her best not to give out any bad news about Kazuma's little brother, who was Kazuma's favorite person other than His now dead x-girlfriend. As Ayano walks beside Kazuma, she begins to realize they're holding hands… and Ayano's heart is pounding in her chest. **Kazuma's…holding my hand? This isn't Kazuma's Normal romancing… **Ayano tried her best to avoid eye contact with Kazuma, and her heart slowly stopped pounding. "K-Kazuma? I uh… was wondering, would you like to stay at the Kannagi Mansion for dinner tonight…?" Ayano stuttered. Her stomach seemed to be dancing. She had never had Kazuma hold her hand, and was sure he never would. "Uh, okay…" Kazuma turned his attention away from Ayano, to watch as a shadow moved in the ally. "Kazuma? Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Ayano grouched, and stomped. "KAAZZUMMAA!" Ayano now sounded like a angry 5 year older. "Oh… Sorry Ayano." Kazuma stopped watching the ally, and turned his attention back to Kazuma. **She looks so beautiful… **Kazuma sighed, and didn't realize Ayano was watching as a young girl slowly disappears down the same ally Kazuma was looking in. "Kazuma? Something seems suspicious… Should we go check out that ally over there?" Ayano squeezed his hand, "Yeah… Something does seem weird about that ally," He scanned the large amount of people walking passed the ally, and looked up to the sky. "Come on," He urged her forward, and they both made their way towards the ally. They slowly made their way into the cold, trashed ally, and Kazuma quickly let go of Ayano's now freezing hand. "Come out you Bastard!" Ayano yelled into the darkest part of the ally, trying to sound fierce. Everything went silent, the clouds seem to go grey, and the only noise was the pounding of Ayano's heart. "K-K-Kaz-Uma?" Ayano stuttered. Ayano was freaked, while all Kazuma could do was look around for a moment and watch as Ayano shacked in her shoes. "Hu-man…How dare you enter my home…" A growl threatened them, "Let me guess, you survived Bernheartd? I'm sure that should sound heroic?" Kazuma smirked, he knew that the thing standing before him in the darkness was not a Youma, and he could tell it was one of the computer freaks, who were infected. But how did he survive? "Kazuma? This is a human?" Ayano tugged on Kazuma's sleeve, and began her wondering. "I'm sure you remember Bernheartd. Am I right?" Kazuma looked down at begging eyed Ayano, who seemed a little freaked by the ugly creature who was sitting in the corner of a dark ally. "And I'm sure you've seen Tsui-Ling? Hehe. I know your beloved Tsui-Ling. In fact, Benheartd had loaned her to me." The creatures red eyes gloomed from darkness of the ally, "Tsui-Ling?... Or Bernheartd's little Puppet?! Tsui-Ling is dead, and she's from the past anyways." Kazuma seems to almost be arguing, But his eyes seem soft like a cloud. "I know you're weakness… Kazuma Yugami…" Slowly, 2 more arms begin to grow on the creature. The creature crawled out of it's dark place, revealing a monster.


	4. Chapter 3 Me, Sleep with HIM!

The creature's eyes gleam red, and stare directly into Kazuma's. As the creature begins to jump at Kazuma and Ayano, Kazuma slices the arm off of the large creature, its whimper pierces the air, and it won't stop. "Ayano! It can only be killed when his head is no longer connected!" Kazuma says, and Ayano takes out the orders. "ENRAIHA! Come Forth!" Ayano's Crimson flame shines like the creature's burning eyes. Ayano smiles, and runs toward the creature, and slashed its arm off with one blow. "Take this you garbage eater!" Ayano seemed to be having fun trying to kill the creature. As Ayano is aiming for the middle of the eyes, the large thing lets out another ear piercing yowl, as a sharp wind cuts through its large torso. __Ayano, now with her chance, runs toward the beast and stabs it in between the eyes of the monster. "Heh. Not so hard now was it Kazuma?" Ayano smirks, and watches as the creature slowly melts down into a teenager. "Tsui-Ling… C-come f-f-orth…" The defeated teenager says, and from behind a dark shadow, Tsui-ling steps in, and smiles. "I am sorry Kazuma, but we will have to leave early." Tsui-Ling shoots an evil smile towards Kazuma, and slowly begins to disappear, and so does the teenager. "Tsui-Ling?" Kazuma watches as the last of her fades away, and he stares into the darkness. "Kazuma? Are you alright? You seem unresponsive." Ayano sighed, and realized that he still love Tsui-Ling.

As Ayano moved around the rice on her plate, she felt silent. "Ayano, You seem quiet, are you okay?" Ren was worried Ayano and Kazuma had gotten in a fight, and were giving each other the silent treatment. "Oh, I'm fine Ren. You shouldn't be worried about me," Ayano eyed Kazuma, and watched as he silently sits there, as if he's in a stranger's house. "So, Kazuma? Did Ayano Maw you like a tiger?" Ren joked, and Kazuma smirked. "Yep. She almost killed me." Kazuma smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair. "You need to hurry up and eat, isn't 10 o'clock your bedtime?" Kazuma watched as his brother tried to finish off his rice. "Uh… I'll be in bed in a few minutes." Ren said, then stood up to go rake his leftover food off his plate. As soon as Ren was gone, Jugo smiled, and got up to put his plate up. "You two have a sexy night." Jugo danced out of the room, and Ayano just stared. "I'm thinking he got drunk? Is that normal?" Ayano giggled, and turned to Kazuma who didn't seem to be talking. "Uhh… Yeah…I guess." Kazuma looked to his side, where the window was pouring with pure moonlight. "Kazuma… Do you still love Tsui-ling?" Ayano sighed, and looked down at her half full plate. _**Please say no… **_"Ayano, I loved her in the past. I can't keep sticking to the past." Kazuma repeated the word Past, in his mind, he had no intentions of Ayano bringing this up, and wished she hadn't. "Kazuma… Tell me the truth." Ayano sighed, and looked down at her plate. "Ayano, We can talk about this later… now that we're alone though… ( ;) Not what you think. )" Kazuma looked towards the window again, and then turned his eyes back to Ayano, who looked a little annoyed. "Ayano, that thing was probably another one of Bernhardt's little slaves. And I'm sure it won't be a big problem. We'll go out tomorrow and look for some more explanations to this," Kazuma watched as Ayano smiled, and looked up _**She looks so beautiful. Ayano seems more mature… **_"And?" Ayano gleamed, and waited for his second group of words to come out, "Well, whatever I was going to say is for me to know and for you to find out." Kazuma stood from the table and cleaned his dish. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning…" Ayano said and then smiled as Kazuma left for his hotel. Ayano sat at the table, alone… thinking to herself. The window poured with midnight moonlight. "Ayano… you don't love him do you?" She asked herself. Then she sighed, and removed herself from the table and dragged herself to the counter to clean off her pate. _**Ayano… He's a womanizer, and you're going to have to get used to the fact he's going to persuade you into bed one day. He might be gentle, although I think he won't… you're still his girlfriend. You can always back out of stepping away from being a virgin. Even Ren reads porn. And he seriously shouldn't. ( XD Lol ) He used to be innocent…till he met a boy next door. =_=; Yeah. Not a good subject. The thought of Kazuma and me in bed is scary… although he is handsome, he's still a Perverted idiot. Keep that in mind next time he tries to slap your ass Ayano! **_Ayano stopped thinking to herself, and turned once again to look at the beautiful moon beams shining through the window. The wind almost seems rhythmic. "I do love Kazuma…" Ayano said under her breath. As she falls into her fluffy cloud, she snuggles to her pillow. "Kazuma..." Ayano smiles, and closes her eyes slowly.

"Ayano? Wake up! It's morning!" Ren banged on the door, and Ayano groaned. "Blaaaab…." Ayano managed to sputter. "NOOOO. I DON'T WANT TO GET UP!" Ayano shouted and closed her eyes again. "Ayano? Kazuma's here for breakfast!" Ren tried his best to tell her through the door. "Ugh… Wait… Kazuma?" Ayano jumped up quickly, and rummaged through her clothes. She slipped into her usual Uniform, and shot through her door, which left Ren on the floor. "Uh… Sugar high much Ayano?" Ren stumbled up, and followed his cousin down to the dining room. "Oh, uh… sorry Ren!" Ayano giggled and picked up her chopsticks. "Ren, about school, why are you so afraid of school now?" Kazuma watched as his little brother prowled on the dish before him, trying to get every little Tamagoyaki on his plate. "Uh, mainly because kids fight over me. And ever sense that happened, I have been hiding in the boy's locker room. (XD LoL Poor Ren!)" Ren sniffled, and poked the little rolled up omelet on his plate with his chopsticks. "I'm sure they like you then. Why be afraid of kids that think you're cool?" Ayano smiled at her little cousin, and patted his sagging shoulder. "Well, they fight A LOT over me. And it hurts sometimes." Ren looked up at Ayano, who was now nomming on her omelet, as fast as she could so she could go on to see Yukari and Nanase at school. "Well," Ayano finished chewing really fast and sighed. "Why don't you just tell them that? Sound easy enough, Ren?" Ayano smiled, and dropped her chopsticks to get up. "Well, bye father, Ren, and Kazuma!" Ayano said as she cleared off her plate, and slipped her backpack on. "Bye Ayano, see you after school." Ren smiled back, and waved. As soon as the door slammed shut, Jugo smiled. "Kazuma. When? And Where?" Jugo joked, and Kazuma just sighed. "Never I guess." Kazuma knew what Jugo was talking about, and really hated the subject at that time infront of Ren. "I'm sure it'll happen. And you'll make her happy." Jugo wasn't really making sense at all to poor little Ren, so Ren stood up. "Do what when?" Ren freaked and flailed his arms. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Ren ran out of the room, a little freaked from Kazuma's and Jugo's conversation. "Hehe. He thinks we're talking about me an Ayano." Kazuma smirked, and got up to go explain to poor Ren what they were really talking about.

"Ayano! Did you and Kazuma sleep together yet?" Nanase giggled to her question, and Yukari did the *kissy kissy* sign to Ayano. "No, and we don't plan on it. Just because we're a couple doesn't mean we can be close by each other that much. And Kazuma is not ever going to kiss me. I'm sure he still wants his precious Tsui-Ling back. I would never sleep with him, and I hope I'll never think about it." Ayano grouched, and stomped past her 2 friends, who had just embarrassed Ayano in the middle of public talking about Ayano and the hero of Tokyo in bed. So that pretty much meant that all the girls now adored her. And she hated being seen as a slut. "Aw, come on Ayano, I'm sure he'll fall for you one day. I'm sure he already loves you more than Tsui-Ling. Remember, he already told us about you and him!" Yukari giggled, and then leaned on her friend Nanase, who was struggling to carry her full backpack. "Guys, I would probably end up breaking up with him if he ever, EVER leads me to his bed. =_=; (yeah right Ayano, you know you want him! XD) For the rest of the day, Ayano was super grouchy and bewildered.


	5. Chapter 4 Am I in Love?

Ayano sat next to Kazuma, with Jugo explaining their new case. It was almost 10:00 in the morning, and Jugo already had them in there for a case. But it wasn't really a case- Kazuma's a Teacher! ( XD ) Not really though, Kazuma has a little thing Jugo wants him to do; He has to teach Ayano how to calm down after getting a little angry. Sound easy? Not for Kazuma. Ayano had always had Anger Issues. And Jugo wanted her to learn to be a little more lady like.

"WHAT?! That jerk doesn't even know the HALF of a kind gesture! Just because he's around ladies a lot doesn't mean he can start teaching one. And apparently I don't NEED his help in Lady Like gestures. He was NEVER a gentleman!" Ayano grouched, and stomped. "Ayano, at the moment the only one willing to teach you is Kazuma. And I'm sure he'll do well." Jugo sipped his tea, and smiled at Kazuma. "Anyways, I'm sure he can teach many more things that you need to know in this world. And while you're at it, maybe you can find out more about Bernheartd and his new schemes." Jugo sighs, and face palms as he watches Ayano throw a little inside tantrum and growls at Kazuma, who is sitting there smirking and acting a little childish, "Kazuma. Am I right you're going to do a good job? Don't make me regret." Jugo set his tea down, and watched as Ayano growled inside, and moaned. "WHY HIM, I don't want to be with him today!" Ayano grumbled, and Jugo just added more of a punishment, "Oh, and Kazuma, suggest you teach her the ways of a lady in YOUR room." Jugo smirked, and Ayano was now freaked. "DADDY! I don't want to be with him… in his room… alone…" Ayano suddenly began to realize that she now had a bigger problem. Kazuma was a pervert, and if he got the idea then Ayano was going to have to tell him No, and it's hard to tell the guy you love no. _**Ugh… what am I going to do?! **_"Well Ayano, I'm sure he won't try without my permission. And so far I say he can do whatever he wants." ( XD Worst dad ever! LoL) Jugo smiled, and winked at Kazuma. "Well, shall we leave?" Kazuma stood, and made his way to the door, just to lean on the wall and wait for Ayano's answer. "Uh… Okay… But don't get any funny ideas!" Ayano crossed her arms, and followed Kazuma out the door. "Ahh, now I can enjoy Ayano Free Day." Jugo closed his eyes, and sipped his tea. "poor Kazuma," Jugo shook his head, a little sorry for Kazuma.

"Ughh, can we PLEASE go to the park instead!?" (XD Ayano. Is. A. kid.) Ayano groaned and moved around on the couch, a little uncomfortable. "Nope, Jugo suggested my room." Kazuma smirked, and Ayano growled. His bed was soft, and Ayano enjoyed sitting on it. Ayano moved around on the bed, until she gave up. "Your bed… is… not comfortable at ALL." Ayano grouched, and fell off the bed. "OW!" (LoL, she so deserved that.) Ayano sat up from the floor and growled at Kazuma, who was smiling standing at his door. "Now what are you doing fooling around on my bed?" Kazuma went up to poor Ayano, and gave her his hand. "You bastard. Why would father want YOU to teach me?" Ayano took his hand, and pulled back up to her stand. "Well, first of all, no one other than your boyfriend would volunteer. Second of all, you're a grouch and no one likes a griper, accept for your boyfriend. Is that a good enough explanation, Princess?" Kazuma replied, and then smiled. "And if you're a good girl, I'll buy you some ice cream." ( XD LoL ) Kazuma ruffled Ayano's hair, and Ayano crossed her arms and protested, "Chocolate milk shake?"_** Ugh, =_=; I sound like a 5 year older. **_Ayano thought and sat still. "Yeah. I guess?" Kazuma stood from his crouch and went back to leaning on the door. "Gahh =_=; tell you what, how about we just forget about the lessons?" Kazuma sighed, and watched as Ayano smiled, "REALLY?" Ayano lightened up, "Yes, really. =_=" Kazuma left from his door, and Ayano jumped up to follow. "You are really going to disobey Dad?" Ayano tugged on his sleeve, and seemed to be skipping. "I guess," Kazuma and Ayano both left from the Hotel, and were heading straight for the Ice Cream Parlor.

Ayano and Kazuma, sat together sipping on milk shakes. Ayano, as promised, got her Chocolate milk shake. Ayano, happily slurping, only stopped to yelp out "brain freeze!" And Kazuma only stopped to tell her to shut up. ( XD ) "Ayano? Remember the case?" Kazuma looked up into the clear sky, and sighed. Today it was supposed to rain. But no, it hadn't rained yet. "Uh, yeah. Tsui-…" Ayano stopped before she could say her name, and then decided to blur it out. "She, had some sort of power to disappear? It was strange… most people don't retrieve powers like that out of no were. It was all so strange. Maybe Bernheartd had something to do with her powers." Ayano sipped her chocolate milkshake, and looked up to smile at Kazuma. But Kazuma didn't smile back, as he looked down at the milkshake; Ayano knew it was a bad idea to bring up Tsui-Ling instead of the powers of the teenager and how he survived. Ayano sighed, and looked down at her now watery milkshake. _**If only there was a way to get rid of his memory of Tsui-Ling. But even I can't do that. He seems heartbroken whenever I speak of his beloved Tsui-Ling. **_Ayano closed her eyes, and leaned on Kazuma's arm. "Ayano, did you notice that the teenager seemed to know Lapis? It was all so strange… maybe he had a connection from Bernheartd, and wasn't one of the infected. Maybe a past friend." Kazuma wrapped his arm around Ayano, and seemed to be no longer worried about his beloved Tsui-Ling/Lapis. But how could Ayano know? He almost seemed soft, happy. But he was crying on the inside. He missed Tsui-Ling more than anything… and he couldn't bring her back. Ayano was getting used to Kazuma. And Kazuma was getting use to Ayano more than anything. "Kazuma?" Ayano lifted her head from Kazuma's shoulder, and looked up into his eyes. "Can I have another Milk shake?" (AWW AND TO THINK THEY ALMOST HAD A MOMENT D: ) Ayano was chittering to the cold of the Milk shake, which seemed a little unhealthy. "Ayano, If I give you another Milk shake, you're going to freeze to death." Kazuma stood, and helped Ayano out of her chair. "Aww! No milk shake?" Ayano muttered, and together, holding hands they leave the Ice Cream Parlor.

Ayano slumped into her nice and comfortable bed, and sighed. _**Am I really in love? Kazuma is kind, joking, and cool… and a pervert, but it scares me sometimes being his girlfriend. At first I was a total hothead when It came to me thinking about me and Kazuma, but now im not afraid to ask myself if I really love him. Do I really love Kazuma Yugami? **_Ayano closed her eyes, and opened them again to look up at the ceiling to her bedroom. She remembered everything that happened between them, her first kiss… which she didn't really wanted to happen, Kazuma smelled her hair. He is more of a romancer instead of a womanizer to Ayano now, and Ayano closed her eyes again, _**I do love Kazuma Yugami… and I might end up being love sick if I keep thinking about him. But I don't know if I can trust him with my heart yet… It's hard being with some womanizer with some humor of a pervert. **_Ayano closed her eyes, and drifted slowly into her dreams and sleep. Ayano knew she loved Kazuma; and she's going to have to deal with it. Kazuma was the kind of guy Ayano won't fall for, but she did. Her heart is soft to Kazuma, she might be a little rude and hotheaded to Kazuma sometimes, but Kazuma had his secret to…

He love Ayano more than he did Tsui-ling; and he always will.

**Thanks for reading! X33 I hope it was great, the fact it took me a week and a half to make it . Anyways, If AnimeFreak4life is reading this, I just want to shout out and say, YOUR AMAZING! I would never ever choose your stories to change. **** You're 1 in a ZILLION! And without you, I would have no devotion at all, it would just be little letters all over the screen, not a long heart- filled story **** Keep making Kaze No Stigma! ^.^ And tanks for reading! *Hatsu Yumi. Your Fan 4ever! **


End file.
